Fifty Shades Of Sable Gold
by SarcasticFangirlFromDownBelow
Summary: Everything blurs into a haze in moments like this. Flames are accepted.


**A/N: This is it. I've finally reached the point of no return: my first (technically) PWP fanfic. I'm not even going to bother asking for any reviews. I don't deserve them. Look at this. What even is this?! What have I done?! Just don't read this, okay?! If you want to retain your sanity then do not read this!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. Not even this fanfic. _Especially_ not this fanfic. Zeus and Hades smut? Who would write that? Not me... **

* * *

_I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you, so I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do. - Panic! At The Disco_

In some ways, it had been going on from the very beginning. From the moment the two deities locked eyes, something sparked between them. Something fiery and dangerous. Of course at the time, neither knew what their feelings were, so they remained stashed away within the innermost part of their minds. But those forgotten thoughts soon found ways of leaking out, and began reflecting in their behaviour: a too-long staring match here, an 'accidental' brush of the hands there. So it continued for a while, never really becoming anything more or anything else. Only many millennium later did it really start. After the Titanomachy and the construction of the prepossessing palace on Mount Olympus and the drawing of the lots.

That was when the cat and mouse game truly began.

It was Zeus who had - rather illicitly - approached Hades. The King of the Gods had appeared suddenly and out of the blue, obliterating most of Hades' office in the process and violating about half the laws in the cosmos while doing so. Hades had stared with his usual blank expression at the tense, bedraggled god - who had looked borderline insane - and not spoken a word. And when Zeus nonchalantly proposed an 'intimate relationship of sorts', Hades found himself complying easily. Whether it was the suffocating loneliness, the desperate desire to be around something that wasn't dead, or just plain lust was indefinite. Not that it mattered to either of them.

 _"I need a distraction."_

 _"Distractions can become your destruction."_

 _"Destroy me then."_

Their dance was a deadly one. But that was the thrill of it. They got off on each other first and foremost, but the second surge of ecstasy came from the lavish rush at the thrill of their degeneracy. Though no one knew about them and they never spoke of it or hinted at anything of the sort while in public, they would always meet in secret and under the cover of darkness. There was no precise date, time or place for them to meet, it just happened. They had done it in the Underworld the first time, and once, in a wild, reckless spur of the moment, on Olympus; but they preferred haphazard, insignificant little spots - pitch black alleyways and manky, abandoned warehouses. Inhospitable, undisturbed places that warranted no attention from mortals and immortals alike.

It was generally Zeus who adjured their meetings, usually by activating and enhancing his aura, or flashing in and out of the Underworld to get Hades' attention. Either way the Lord of the Dead was prompt to take the hint; and often times he found himself craving the summons. Sometimes it was he who invoked Zeus, and when that happened the God of the Skies couldn't arrive fast enough. Hades would command the shadows to tease and whisper in Zeus' ear, beckoning him into the sepulchral folds of the earth, and the deity would willingly oblige.

 _"I want to forget. Make me forget."_

 _"We can hide things away and pretend, but we can't forget."_

 _"Then hide away and pretend with me."_

Today it was Zeus who had entreated the meeting. He was the first to arrive to their chosen position - a dingy, decaying alleyway that appeared to have sustained numerous centuries without any maintenance. Well, 'chosen'. Neither of them consulted the other on the particular locale at any given time. Why waste breath and words on such trivial, mundane things? That was for the mortals to ponder and fret about. Gods weren't concerned with such inconsequential details. Things were different for them. For some more than others.

It was almost night when this specific get-together took place, and the sun had already begun to set. The crimson ball of fire was halfway through its descent down the border between heaven and earth. Spears of light embedded themselves in the low-lying terra firma and the rapidly darkening sky, showering the setting in intertwining hues of scarlet blood, rusted iron and liquid gold. Then it was as if someone flipped the switch on a lamp, and everything turned a thick, inky black.

Without warning, a dark silhouette materialised elegantly from the spasming shadows on the opposite end of the alleyway. Twisted shadows coiled themselves around his slender figure and plucked a dark, metallic, helmet shaped object from his hands, then darted abruptly away. Zeus did not so much as flinch at the sudden entrance, they met up too often for that to startle him anymore. Neither one of the two gods gave any greeting to the other. Then Zeus and Hades both strode forward in unison, they met each other halfway in a bruising clash of teeth and tongue. The kiss wasn't loving, but rather an unrestrained action full of primal lust.

An insistent wind tugged at their clothes, and the divinities were not loathe in following its subtle suggestion. Zeus slipped his shirt nimbly over his head, revealing toned and rippling muscles with the odd, obsolete scar dispersed here and there, and his trousers and pants soon followed. When the action wasn't immediately reciprocated, Zeus tugged impatiently at Hades' bottom lip and the dark god took the gesture as an indication to dispel all of his own clothing. The gods discarded the expendable fabrics to the side where they were promptly forgotten and began exploring each other's bare skin.

Anon, Zeus abandoned Hades' lips to nip and kiss down the god's acutely clear-cut jaw and collarbone, and with a pleased grunt the Lord of Death tilted his head slightly to allow Zeus better access. Hades' own hands ghosted expertly over the King God's tanned skin, teasing, pressing and scratching with blunt nails in all the right places as Zeus confirmed his assent with fervent love bites. Feeling intrepid but also knowing the consequences of pissing off a deity as powerful as Hades, Zeus tested his luck by drawing a pinch of blood on his final love bite. Hades instantly hissed, but he didn't object. Zeus found the semblance of a smirk tugging at his lips as his mouth met his brother's again.

But their kiss was momentary, and soon Zeus decided to cease the foreplay and move on to more interesting things. His hands seized Hades' wrists in a painful grip and he pressed the King of the Underworld roughly against one of the crumbling alley walls, as Hades ungrudgingly succumbed against his hold as was currently more customary for them. They had switched positions around before but Zeus found himself topping more frequently, which wasn't a problem with him. This was predominantly about giving in to carnal urges and letting loose, and the two gods had rather paradoxical methods of doing that, but that was an advantage they could definitely utilise.

One of Zeus' hands wandered into the God of Death's ebony locks and tugged at them, eliciting a quiet moan of satisfaction from Hades. Zeus' electric blue eyes fixed unblinkingly onto Hades' lean form, the nigh animalistic desire at the noise protuberant in his intense gaze. Zeus revered in the way he could let himself go with his brother, it was one of the primary reasons why he had gone to Hades in the first place. He craved - no, he _needed_ a release, and the only one he had ever been able to let himself go with was Hades. He knew the other deity could take his harshness and cold detachment. Hades could satisfy him - if only for a short while - which was more than Hera or any other of his one-night stands had done.

As if sensing the perilous territory of his thoughts through some telepathic link, Hades' cold, dark eyes bore into him with an icy precision and the dark-haired god thrust his hips into Zeus' erection, reminding the lightning god of their no-attachment agreement. Zeus wasted no time then, flipping the pale body beneath him around and thrusting into Hades' entrance quickly and messily with no preparation, and Hades arched his back in satisfaction at the pleasurable surge of pain that followed.

Zeus shifted and felt the content shudder of the hot body beneath him. For a split second the Lord of Olympus contemplated how deftly their bodies fitted together, how he so frequently desideratum the Underworld god's porcelain skin and how they had memorised and committed to memory every inch and curve of each other's body. Hades made a brusque movement, and Zeus felt the unspoken warning as the dark god corded his body. The Lord of the Sky immediately picked up on the innuendo and discarded all other thoughts, and his hard, firm thrusts intensified in force and ardour. The Olympian god pounded into Hades meticulously and without yielding, and God of Riches felt his brain power abandon him completely as Zeus hit his prostrate repeatedly and he felt himself fall apart.

For a long time there were no other sounds save the slamming of wet, searing skin, Hades' husky, provocative moans and Zeus' groans as he unleashed himself entirely, knowing Hades could more than bear and enjoy it. The way their vibrating bodies collided and rutted against each other, the vehemence and urgency of their actions, the way their warm breaths ghosted over each other's fervid skin, the carmine and vermilion explosion of hunger and passion and the subsequent inferno sent the gods into a torpid sort of frenzy. Both were drunk on the vigour and intensity of what the other had to offer and both knew their thirst was insatiable.

The raw friction and pure power sent them both into a spiralling vortex of chaotic hedonism, and both the deities felt themselves near the edge. Zeus came first, and Hades relished in the feeling of the successive electric waves coursing through his body and filling him utterly with a roaring wildfire, translucent light and the delicious sensation of being _alive._ The impassioned feelings sent him reeling over the edge and into an infinite abyss of pleasure, desire and libido, and Hades reached his own orgasm with a languid groan.

The two men lay still for a while, both panting and slightly out of breath, both drinking in the the few precious moments after. Their bodies glowed with a strange radiance as they absorbed each other's slowly diminishing warmth in an oddly out of place and unusually intimate sort of position. Then slowly Zeus pulled out of Hades, and the trance-like state was broken. Their clothes melted back onto their bodies, but not as quickly as they had dissipated not that long ago. A silent agreement had been made long ago not to acknowledge anything that traversed between them after it happened, so they exchanged no pleasantries or farewells.

Zeus and Hades traded one last glance, but with none of the fervour or furore from before. Now their eyes were dark, listless and vacant, features devoid of any form of emotion. The two gods stilled momentarily, each paused with baited breath, each waiting, expecting, hoping. But nothing ever came of it. Nothing ever did. No words were stated and no further movements were made. Yet there was no denying the charged undertone passing between them, their magnetic fields seemed to be illogically and inexplicably drawn to each other. They knew, they could see the thoughts mirrored in each other's too-bright, too-vivid orbs. But neither spoke of it. Fleetingly, a shadow passed over the cloudless sky and in the distance a raven crowed a sharp warning.

The half-obscured moon glared down on them disapprovingly, but they payed it no heed, for both were long gone.

* * *

 **A/N: *sigh* I'm going to hell in so many different religions.**


End file.
